Cognizant
by Gentryfey
Summary: Pan and Goku have returned after a long absence. The implications of Pan aquiring a tail are made manifest when Vegeta and Trunks both take an interest in the now grown Pan.
1. Prologue

**Cognizant**

By: Gentryfey

**A/N: **Hey people. Just a note to say that DBGT hasn't finished in lil' ol NZ yet so I've twisted timelines etc my way and this is set after GT in the future. So bear with any mistakes. Also this is a P/V fic and it will become apparent later. I'm quite busy so updates won't be every day. Please, no flames. Constructive criticism is welcome though.

I don't own anything and the Lyrics are owned by Ben Harper. I'm making no profit from this story.

Kia Ora.

Prologue

_I need to sleep but I'm too tired_

_I need to come down but I'm too wired_

_When the sun comes up I miss the moon_

_Yes I know tomorrow is gonna come too soon_

_She only wants to be wanted_

_But time crumbles blue roses to dust._

The dark night surrounded them completely. But they were far from alone. All around them there was movement, minute and subtle, but still there. None of it was human, but that didn't bother them at all. Just as long as their movements remained non-threatening the two Saiyans would remain unprovoked. Their superior night vision could make out the shadowy figures circling them yet they remained seated. The lines of their shoulders were tense betraying their awareness yet they would not attack unless fired upon first.

After 10 minutes of silence the Saiyans were deemed safe and movement around them ceased. The suffocating night slowly retreated, leaving the moon to smirk benevolently down on them. Stars appeared and added their smiles, shining light casually upon them.

Pan sighed in relief and turning to her companion accused "This is all your fault!"

He grumbled in reply "Yeah, yeah. Ok so it may be my fault, but whose idea was it?"

Pan shot a haughty look his way "I do believe, my dear friend, that it was YOUR idea to have this unplanned family reunion."

He sighed in frustration "That may be true," She looked at him triumphantly, "But it does occur to me that you happened to be driving this thing when we crashed."

She glared ferociously at him "Only because someone panicked and thought I was doing it wrong!"

Sometime during their argument they had both risen and were facing each other, hands firmly planted on hips, legs spread. Pans eyes had narrowed and she was giving him her pissiest look.

He sighed in defeat, knowing that there was no way he was going to win when she got that look. Plus she was right. Not that he was ever going to EVER admit that to anyone.

"Alright, alright. So we crashed on some random planet, inhabited by who knows what, we have hardly any supplies and our ship's damaged. And we're supposed to be on Earth tomorrow", He frowned, "What are we gonna do?"

Pan shook her head, disgusted. Typical male, couldn't even come up with his own solution before asking a women. (A/N: No offence to any guys!) She dropped, once again, to the ground and sighed.

"Okay, well first off have you checked the ship? How bad is it? Can you fix it?"

"Don't you think I would have already done it if I could?" he replied exasperated.

"Chill. I'm just making sure." He snorted in disgust at her and she grinned up at him giving him a glimpse of the patented Son grin. He grimaced.

"Well.. this isn't actually such a big problem. We can just instant transmission there tomorrow. No biggie. Don't know why we didn't do that in the first place." The second half was mumbled under her breath.

"Pan, you know I was delivering the ship to Earth for a friend! We can't just leave it here!" He looked scandalised.

Pan rolled her eyes "Relax, we can transmit it with us."

"But it'll still be damaged when we get there!" A tone of whingeing had entered his voice.

Pan scowled. "So we get Bulma to fix it for you, she owes me a favour. Then you can deliver it to your friend."

He grinned boyishly; happy his problems had been solved so easily. "Right, so what you wanna do for the rest of the night?" He looked like an overexcited puppy. His hair was defying gravity and he was bouncing on his toes.

Pan shot him 'the LOOK', turned her back and stalked over to the ship.

"Ohh, come on Pan! I'm boooored."

"I'm going to sleep." She slammed the door in his face and settled down for the night.

He was left outside pouting. Eventually he wandered off doing whatever fully-grown men do when they are channelling young children.

The next morning dawned bright and sunny. Pan awoke feeling happy and refreshed. She stretched and checked her bandanna was still in place. Once accomplished she alighted from the redundant spaceship with a spring in her step. Looking around the clearing they had crash-landed in last night, she smirked. It was almost the most perfect place for a crash land ever. Still smiling she detected a lump sprawled under one of the sheltering trees. Spying an outstretched hand she sauntered over. As she blocked the sun streaming down on the prone figure, he cracked open an eyelid and attempted a one-eye glare.

"C'mon dude. Time to get a'movin!" Pan chirped, an evil grin gracing her features.

"Hmph."

"Aww, don't give me that. Get up, we gotta get goin'."

"Magggheew." He rolled over.

"Aw, did poor liddlel diddums not get enough sleep last night?" Pan nudged him sharply in the ribs.

He groaned and slowly struggled to his feet. Pan stood back and smirked.

"You're evil. Totally evil. Someone must have switched babies at the hospital. You're not sweet Videls daughter." Her grin widened.

Shaking his head he bypassed her and started toward the ship. Pan skipped after him. It was going to be a beautiful day

"Should we change here or what?" His muffled voice came from within the ship.

"There I think, then we can have a shower and stuff. You certainly need one. You're RIPE!" Pan backed away a step, wrinkling her nose, as he appeared scowling.

"Same to you, brat."

He stepped down and sighed. "Ok, everything's secure. Ready to go? You want me to take you as well?"

Pan nodded "Might as well. Then I get to preserve my energy. I'm gonna need it when Mama and Papa find out we're back."

He grinned then wrapped an arm around Pan, stretched out a hand and touched the ship, brought two fingers up to his forehead, shut his eyes, imagined his destination and with a waver, disappeared

Peace descended on the clearing, recently vacated. However, chaos was about to befall the planet known as Earth, home to the Saiyan race, as two of their greatest warriors were about to return, unexpectedly.

Pan grimaced as the familiar shape of Capsule Corp shimmered into view.

"Great going. Land the ship in Bulmas front garden."

"Hey! How was I supposed to know she'd planted a garden?"

"Seriously that is sooo lame..."

A cataclysmic argument was prevented as the door exploded open and various bodies catapulted out.

Pan stood in the doorway of the ship, eyebrows raised as the bodies halted when seeing her. Mouths dropped in amazement and stunned mullet faces prevailed.

Bura recovered first and managed a shaky step forward. "Pan..." was released in a whisper.

Smiling, Pan stepped forward, revealing the figure looming behind her. Eyes glazed.

"Goku.."


	2. Chapter One

**A/N:** Thanks to all those who reviewed. Yes this will be a Pan/Vegeta fic, eventually. But there's a bit to go before it gets to that. Hope you enjoy this chapter. No flames but constructive criticism welcome. I may have to change the rating later. Maybe.

I don't own DBGT or any of the characters.

Kia Ora

**Chapter One**

"Goku..."

Pan and Goku smiled sheepishly. Goku raised his hand and waved Son style.

"Hi everyone."

Pandemonium broke out.

The two Saiyans were buried under an attack of bodies. They found themselves suffocating from tight embraces and all they could hear was incomprehensible babble. The only thing they could do was hang on and hope their efforts made to return alive were not in vain.

After the first wave of attack they were carried inside and eschewed upon the living room couch. Just as attackers were gearing up for another wave, Pan turned to her grandfather and glaring, hissed "I told you we should have gone to Papas house. There would've been fewer people there and they would have seen us first! But did you listen to me? Nooo! You're the mighty Goku. Of course you know best."

Goku glared back "How was I supposed to know there would be more here than at Gohans? Plus, this is nothing compared to what Chichis going to do to me!"

"Puh-lease!! I told you what it would be like. And grandmas only going to be worse because the Briefs saw us first – Before her!"

Gokus eyes widened at that and he paled slightly. "Oops"

During their tirade the room had fallen silent and they looked up to see 5 pairs of eyes, well 4 pairs of eyes staring at them fascinated and 1 pair glaring at them for interrupting his training. Again they smiled sheepishly.

Vegeta grunted in disgust. "So it seems Kakarot has finally deemed fit to return and he's bought the wayward brat back with him" He smirked as all eyes swung to find him slouching against the kitchen doorway, arms crossed, dressed in custom black and his eyes cold.

"Hey Vegeta! It's great to see you again. How have you been?" Gokus cheerful greeting made Vegeta grimace and he was about to retort icily when 4 other voices interrupted, clamouring for attention.

The questions and accusations were being fired rapidly at the pair sitting on the couch and their eyes started to glaze. After 10 solid minutes of questioning and no answers Goten had had enough. "Well? What do you have to say for yourselves? Are you going to answer our questions? Dad, Pan?"

Pan, who'd had enough, raised her hand stopping the continued questions.

"Ok, ok. Here's what's gonna happen. Grandpa and I are going to go and have a shower and get changed – if that's all right Bulma? One of you can ring Mama and Papa and tell them to come over with Grandma and when everyone is here we'll tell you everything and answer your questions. Ok? Great."

With that Goku and Pan disappeared up the stairs leaving behind 5 very stunned people.

Was that really little Pan who took charge?

Trunks shook his head to clear the thought and moved to call the Sons.

Goten stood rooted to the spot as his long absented father and niece disappeared up the stairs toward the guest bathrooms. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Bura sidled up beside him and slipped an arm around his waist. She rested her head on his shoulder. She sighed. "Wow."

He could only nod. He never thought he'd see his father again. And Pan – after she'd disappeared when she was 17 they'd given up hope of seeing her again. Now 6 years later here they both were. They just turned up out of the blue. He shook his head again in amazement and sat, pulling Bura to sit on his lap. She looked at him in worry. "Are you alright?"

"Yeaah..Actually yeah! They're home! They're finally home!" He grinned at her, amazed. She smiled back and wrapped her arms around him. "Pan sounded so different."

"Well, it has been 6 years," Gotens smile slipped, "I'm sure she's still the same old Pan though."

Buras reply was interrupted by a gruff voice "I wouldn't count on that, brat. She's changed all right. Just you wait. And get your third class hands off my daughter." Vegeta smirked at their surprised faces and resumed his position holding up the doorway as Trunks walked past him out of the kitchen.

The lavender haired man walked over to Bulma where she sat staring at the bottom of the stairs.

"I rang the Sons and asked them to come over. Gohan sounded suspicious, but when I told him it was about Pan he hung up on me. I had to ring back and tell him to bring Chichi."

Just as he finished his sentence the doorbell rang. Bulma jumped up from her seat and rushed to the door. She yanked it open revealing the worried faces of Gohan, Videl and Chichi. Videl was holding Gosan in her arms.

She ushered them all down to the living room and motioned for them to take seats. They did so; looking around and noticing everyone's shocked countenances. Gohan caught Gotens eye and raised an eyebrow, questioning. Goten just shrugged.

Chichi broke the tense silence. "What's going on, Bulma? Trunks said something about Pan..." Her voice trailed off as Vegeta turned his inscrutable onyx gaze on her.

"Just wait." His tone was curt.

An uncomfortable silence fell over the room as they waited. Bulma had to hold herself back from rushing out of the room and dragging Goku and Pan out. They would come eventually. She hoped.

Meanwhile...the two suspects in question had met up in one of the guestrooms and were busy drawing up a battle plan.

"Right, by the time we get down there Chichi and your parents would have arrived so we should prepare for another round of attack. Our best defence would be to dodge and evade and then when the last shots have been fired and things calm down then we can pull out the big guns and tell them the news." Goku ran his fingers through his hair a final time, turned and sat in satisfaction with his plan.

Pan stared at him. "This isn't a war grandpa. We can't use warfare strategies to plan how we greet our family."

Goku was incredulous. "Have you ever been greeted by our family after being away for a long period of time?"

Pan scowled up at him from her position on the floor. "The last and only other time I was away for any length of time was when I was with you looking for the Black Star DragonBalls. I was 14 and as you recall our home reception wasn't quite normal. At least, I don't think your parents trying to kill you is normal."

"Hmm you have a point. But that just shows you don't know what you're in for. Think about how the Briefs and Goten reacted and then times it by 100," Pan paled, "Exactly." Goku sat back satisfied that his point had been made. "Anyway if we let them fawn over us for a while then we get fed afterwards."

He smiled, his mind already on the food he knew would be prepared for him.

"Grandpa! We've been gone of ages. They won't be fawning. They'll be yelling. And you know you won't get anything to eat until you've told them the whole story!"

"You're right!" Goku shot up in horror, taking his hands from behind his head where he'd had them positioned. His smug look disappeared in exchange for one of dismay.

Pan stood and started to pace. "Ok, new plan. We suffer through the first wave and then you tell your story. I tell mine and we get fed somewhere in between."

Goku raised an eyebrow. "Who's using war tactics now?"

Pan growled.

"Ok. Well we'd better go. They're getting restless."

Pan wiped her suddenly sweaty hands on her pants. "How do I look?"

Goku grinned at her question and she squirmed. He took a minute to have a look at her. He then sighed. His little granddaughter wasn't so little anymore. He realised she hadn't been for a while now. Her lustrous raven hair was still shoulder length and held back by a bit of his old orange gi. Her eyes were deep black and were framed by thick black lashes. She had inherited her mothers' cute upturned nose and her grandmothers' lush mouth. Her face was set by her strong chin and although she wasn't tall the aura of strength that surrounded her demanded attention. Looking at him with a grave expression she was almost a carbon copy of Gohan, but when she grinned and her eyes shone he was startled to see his face look back at him. He smiled at her. "You look good, Pan."

He wasn't even going to start on the clothes she'd borrowed from Bura. She was going to give her parents as well as any other male in the room, a heart attack.

"Thanks Grandpa. So do you. We should go."

He nodded and followed her out the door. Something else that he'd noticed but was going to keep to himself was that when she fought, she wore a smirk that was eerily remiss of Vegeta. He shrugged mentally and thought to himself that he'd find out about it later. Right now they had a showdown to attend.


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N**: I don't own DBGT or the characters. No Flames but constructive criticism welcome.Thank-you to everyone who reviewed. It's nice to know people enjoy what you write.

Kiaora

Chapter Two 

In the living room, the natives were getting restless. Finally Gohan had had enough. He stood and faced the only person who would tell them straight what was going on. "What the hell is going on, Vegeta? Why did your boy tell us to come here if all we're going to do is sit here?"

The Saiyan prince glowered at him, and was going to take the chance to snarl at Kakarots brat when he was interrupted by an amused voice. "Don't you want to see me again Papa?"

Eons passed, stars were born and then faded. Races rose and fell. Planets perished. And Gohan could only stare at the figure of his little girl who he thought he'd lost forever. With the strangled cry of a wounded animal Gohan leapt toward his daughter. "Pan! Dende Pan, you're alive!" He swept her up in his arms, holding her with all his might, scared that if he let her go she'd disappear again. And for the first time in a long time, he wept.

Pan returned her fathers choking embrace, glad that she was at least quarter saiyan, else she would have been crushed to death. When his shoulders started to shake, she slowly disentangled her arms from him and cupped his face. "Papa, Papa. I'm sorry, so sorry. But I'm back now, I'm back." She looked into his eyes and saw the years of fear and sorrow looking back at her. "Dende Papa. I'm so sorry."

Gohan only shook his head and wrapped his arms around her again. After his tears had subsided he tugged her over to where Videl sat, clutching Gosan in her lap, tears silently tracking down her face.

"Mama." Videl handed her son to her husband and pulled Pan down beside her on the couch. They embraced tightly.

The others looked on, smiling and teary-eyed, happy a family had been reunited. After Videl had released Pan she was handed Gosan and was introduced to her 2-year-old brother for the first time. She held him up to look him in the face and he gurgled happily at her, as his tiny tail wrapped around her wrist. She grinned at him.

A peaceful atmosphere settled over the room. Of course it was not to last.

"Hey, how come no-one told me I had a new grandson?"

Chichis' head shot up in shock as she heard the familiar voice of her husband. Goku grinned as Chichi gaped at him. "Hi Honey." With a strangled gasp, she launched herself at him. They held each other tightly. When she pulled away confusion was plain on her face, "What?..How?..Wha?.." Goku smiled gently and replied "All in good time."

Turning to Gohan he embraced his son. He then hauled Goten up by the arm and squeezed him too. "I've missed you both," He smiled affectionately, "Now, where's my grandson?"

Pan handed over Gosan and Goku cradled him protectively. "He's going to be a fighter." Goku grinned as Gosan tried to bite his fingers.

Vegeta snorted in utter disgust as the Sons played happy families. It was nauseating, watching the downfall of his once mighty Saiyan race. Here they were, all reduced to cooing at babies. He shuddered.

Bulma sighed happily, as order was once again regained to their little group. Now that the reunions were over..She wanted answers and she would get them.

She stood and cleared her throat and once she had garnered everyone's attention, began to speak.

"Well, Pan, Goku. You've got no idea how wonderful it is to have you back home with us. But now you have some explaining to do. And," She continued seeing Goku open his mouth to speak, "If you don't talk you won't get fed." She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow stubborn look firmly in place. Pan and Goku looked on helplessly as all the others agreed with Bulma.

"Hey, you can't do that. We need.." Pan trailed of as she noticed the angry looks she was getting from Goten and Gohan.

Goku, seeing Pan wasn't going to get anywhere, decided he'd try and negotiate. He was REALLY hungry.

"Look, guys. We understand you want to know what happened and well, you understand we want to eat, so why don't we do both? We'll eat and tell you what happened. Please?" He turned his puppy dog eyes on Bulma and then Chichi, knowing neither of them would refuse him food. It just wasn't possible.

Chichi relented first. "Fine. How about we all go to the kitchen and you and Pan can start talking while we cook and then you can eat."

Goku beamed. "That's perfect."

So, the whole gang traipsed to the kitchen except for Vegeta who only had to turn around. As Pan passed Goku she elbowed him in the ribs and hissed, "You are such a suck-up."

"Got us fed, didn't it?" He very maturely stuck out his tongue at her. She rolled her eyes.

Once everyone was seated around the table and Bulma, Videl and Chichi were bustling around the kitchen; Pan looked around everyone truly seeing them for the first time in ages.

Her Mum and Dad looked relieved. Her papa hadn't changed at all and still had the serious air that she'd always known surrounding him. Her mother was still beautiful. She looked older though. Pan quickly moved on, not wanting to think about the implications of that.

She looked next at her Uncle. Goten still looked boyishly charming although his eyes were more serious now. Older, wiser. When he grinned though, the laughter all came back.

Smiling she moved onto Bura and her mother, Bulma. Almost identical in looks, Bura had grown up, but then so had Bulma. She was starting to look old. Bura, though had turned into a beautiful women. She had the temper of Bulma and if suited, could have the attitude of Vegeta.

She smiled when she saw her and her uncle exchange secret glances. So there was something there. Mentally Pan chuckled, deciding she'd definitely have to find out what was going on.

She transferred her gaze to Chichi who had taken a break from cooking and was wrapped again in Gokus arms. She had to laugh when she saw the look on Gokus face. Her grandmother had obviously taken it upon herself to personally chastise Goku and from his expression she was doing a good job. Other than that she looked happy. And that was all Pan had ever wanted for her grandparents.

She took in the last two of the group. Vegeta and Trunks. Father and Son. Night and Day. Pan shook her head, wondering how on Earth two people related could be so different. Trunks was open, warm and caring. Vegeta, well he was Vegeta. Pan couldn't really describe him. Neither had really changed. Trunks looked more settled, more responsible. And Vegeta, he looked. He didn't look anything. He was emotionless. Pan frowned, then shook it off. She wasn't about to start worrying about things that weren't her business.

Buras insistent voice broke her out of her musings, as she demanded, "Well are you going to tell us why you decided to go off by yourself into places unknown?"

Pan guiltily looked around the expectant faces staring at her. "Uh, well, yeah. But um, Grandpas going to tell you what happened to him first." With a satisfied grin she sat back and looked at Goku. He stared open mouthed at her.

"But Pan.."

"No, you said you'd go first."

"But.."

"Damn it, just somebody start!" The order was barked out and the pair jumped at Videls tone.

Goku winced. "Ok, ok. Well it started when the Black Star Dragon Balls..." He stopped abruptly at Chichis shriek.

"What? What?" Pan and Goku looked wildly around trying to find the danger.

Chichi slowly pointed at Pan. Pans eyes widened and she started to pat herself down frantically, looking for something wrong.

Chichi opened and closed her mouth several times and finally managed, "Tail..She's got a tail."

Pan stopped her movements and slowly started to smile as everyone, except Goku, stopped and stared at her or more specifically at the dark brown tail that had unwound from her waist and was slowly swaying behind her.

"Oh that."


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N: **Hi everyone. Thanks for the reviews.Keep them coming. Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. I'm going on holiday for 3 weeks to Aussie so i won't be able to update then so don't get mad if i don't. I'll try and update again before i go on the 13th.(It's a Monday!)

I don't own anything. There is no profit being made by this story.

Kiaora.

**Chapter Three**

"Oh, that."

With the young Saiyans blasé response everyone, minus Goku and Vegeta, gathered around her, staring with amazement at the fully-grown appendage. She swished it from side to side and was startled to hear Trunks growl low in his throat. She twisted to look at him but jumped when a small hand grabbed the tip of her tail. She snarled and was ready to attack when she heard giggling. It startled her so much she tripped back a step and then howled in pain as Gosan kept his hold on her tail.

Trunks grabbed Pan as she made a move to grab the boy and after Gohan had picked himself off the floor where he'd fallen laughing hysterically at her, he picked up his son and handed him to Videl. Seeing that Gosan was out of harms way, Trunks spun Pan in his arms so he could have a proper look at her new tail. It was long and slender. A darker colour than Gokus, it looked the colour of chocolate.

He looked up from his appraisal to find that Pan was watching him in confusion and everyone else's attention had turned to Goku, who had Gosan flying around the room. Smiling, he reached down and grabbed it at the base and squeezed gently. Nobody but him heard Pans sharp intake of breath. Pan shut her eyes as burning sensations travelled her body and tingles ran their sharp fingers down her spine. Trunks stroked his hand down the length of her tail and she gasped and then shuddered as he got to the end and tweaked the tip.

Pan let out a shaky breath and opened her eyes, directly looking at Vegeta, who had stiffened as soon as Trunks had touched her. He was glaring at Trunks. She narrowed her eyes in confusion. Why was he glaring at Trunks? She turned to look at Trunks, but he only gazed back innocently. What the hell was going on?

Trunks only smiled and leant forward. He cupped her cheek with one hand and kissed her other softly. She stood still in shock. He pulled back from her and asked as if nothing had happened, "How did you get your tail back Pan?"

She stepped back from him, wrapping her still tingling tail around her waist. She shot a look at Vegeta and was startled to see him still glowering at Trunks, his dark eyes smouldering.

"It's all part of the story, Trunks. You have to wait for Goku to tell his before I tell mine." With her words she turned back to the table and sat. She didn't have to wait long before everyone else had joined her and were looking expectantly at Goku.

He sighed and looked pleadingly at Pan. She stared back, unsympathetic.

"Just get on with it Kakarot. You've already wasted enough of my training time." Vegeta was visibly angry and he spoke with enough venom in his voice to startle even Goku.

"Ok," Goku continued while hooting a worried look at the other Saiyan, "Like I said before, the Dragon Balls took me on a journey.."

Pan let Gokus voice wash over her as he repeated the story she knew by heart. She sat back in her seat and stared out the window lost in thought. She smiled her thanks as Bulma put a plate loaded with food in front of her. Bulma didn't see, she was riveted by Gokus tale.

Pan blew out a breath, fluttering the strands of hair hanging in her face. She picked up her fork and toyed with the prongs, preoccupied by her thoughts. Trunks had definitely surprised her with the touchy feely routine he had pulled. But she knew he was hiding something about it. Or perhaps not hiding, but he certainly knew something that she wasn't aware of. She took a bite of her meal and as she chewed she thought of Vegeta. He knew something as well. That's why he was glaring at them. But why? And what, by Dende, was it that they knew? Or was it what Trunks did? Pan frowned, thoroughly confused. She'd never felt the way she had when Trunks had stroked her tail.

She tensed, realisation dawning. It had to do with her tail. It had to be. But what? And what could get Vegeta so riled up? She sighed quietly knowing she wasn't going to get answers soon. Only Trunks and Vegeta had seen what had happened and obviously Trunks wasn't going to tell her about it. She'd have to wait.

Looking up suddenly she was startled to find the room in total silence. She looked around, worried she'd thought out loud. But no, all eyes were fastened on Goku. He was busy scoffing down his third plate of food and didn't notice everyone's incredulous stares. That was of course, until Chichi started shrieking at him.

"So that's it? The dragons just took you to a different dimension and you wandered around it for six and a half years?! How could you?! How could you leave like that and then just flitter away those years? You didn't even try to get back! You decided to stay and help OTHER people! Did you even think about your family? About the people that needed you the most? Dende Goku! What were you thinking?!" Chichis shrieking had gotten progressively louder but Goku just sat, his mouth hanging open, rice falling out.

"I was gone six and a half years?"

Chichi shrieked loud and angry, "Yes Goku! Six and a half years! How could you?" She collapsed into Gohans arms, who had gotten up to calm her, and started to weep loudly.

"But, but..it didn't seem that long!"

Chichi only wailed louder.

Goku looked helplessly at Pan who, shocked, could only return his stupefied stare. Tearing her gaze away she looked at Videl and asked, "Have I been gone for six years?"

Videl gave Pan a strange look. "Yes."

"We didn't know." Pans statement rang loud and clear throughout the room. Chichi stopped her wailing and hiccupping demanded, "How could you not know you were away for that long?"

"By my calculations grandpa was away for three and a half years and myself for three years." Everyone stared perplexed at Pan. "I think the time in the dimension that we were in was counted differently than here. That would explain the differences. But believe me, it was not six years that passed where we were."

Pan took her bandanna off and ran her fingers through her hair and then rubbed her eyes. "We're sorry, but we didn't know that much time had passed on Earth. If we had we wouldn't have stayed out there the extra time. We would have come home earlier. We only got an indication of the time lapse when we entered back into this dimension and grandpa talked to his friend that he was delivering the ship for. If I had known I wouldn't have stayed fighting after I'd found Goku." She trailed off a faraway look in her eye.

Gohan pushed Chichi into Gokus arms and walked around and stood behind Videl, gripping the back of her chair tightly.

"And why, Son Pan, did you decide at the age of 17 to go off by yourself, into space, to look for your grandfather?"

All eyed returned to her, burning with curiosity and a need to know why she'd left them all.

She blew out a breath, knowing there was no way she was going to get out of this now.

"I had to."


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N: **Hi everyone. Thankyou for your reviews. I'm going on holiday in a couple of days so this will be the last update for 3 weeks. Sorry but hey at least it gives me some time to write more.

saiyan-hinote-demoness: Hey man, you're the first ever Kiwi (other than moi) that I know who uses this ! Everybody else I know is like Fanfiction what? So thanks for your cool review!

Oh and by the way the length of my chapters are 4-5 pages of writing on refill and it takes a lot to fill that and then a lot of time to type it up etc so the length probably will not be changing anytime soon.

And I don't own DBGT, I'm not making any profit. Etc etc.

Great. Enjoy the chapter...Man i just previewed this and it had funny little symbols where all my speechmarks and commas were and i had to go through the whole thing and change them all. What's up with that? Anyhow...

**Chapter Four**

"I had to."

"You had to?" Pan shot a withering glare at Goten, who pantomimed zipping his lips and throwing away the key.

"Yes." She was quiet for a moment. "Do you remember about five months after Grandpa was gone we had a picnic at the beach?" Several heads nodded. "Do you remember then, that Bura had forgotten something so I flew back here to get it for her? Yes? Well I got it from her room and as I was walking down the hall past your lab, Bulma, the satellite communication set went off. I answered it because I thought that it might've been someone important and I could have diverted it to the communicator you had with you. But I didn't, because it wasn't for you." Here she paused, when she continued it was on a different tangent. "When Grandpa left it felt wrong and I don't mean wrong that he left a hole in our lives," She tacked on the explanation interpreting Gohans look, "I mean that the way he left was wrong. There wasn't any logical reason for Grandpa to have to leave with the dragons like that. I ran it over and over in my mind and every possible reason and excuse I could come up with felt wrong, they just didn't fit. So I kept looking and hoping that Grandpa would come back. But he didn't. I was going to for look for him but then that day at the beach.." She sighed, struggling to find the words.

Goku had been listening intently to the start of her tale. She'd never told him the true reason why she came looking. Now he knew.

"She's right," necks snapped around to look at him, "There was no reason for me to go. I could have stayed and the same result would have been achieved. But they wanted to inflict one last blow. So they took my body to the other dimension. It was petty and cruel but it made them feel that they had the last say. And it hurt this I loved the most." Goku looked sad. Chichi squeezed his hand.

Pan listened to his words, relieved that her worry and actions hadn't been in vain.

"Ok so I had this feeling and when I answered the communicator it was confirmed. I didn't know who was on the other side and I still don't know to this day. However their message was clear: if we ever wanted to see grandpa again we had to go look for him and apparently he had decided I was to be the one to find him. It was my 'task'," she shook her head in disgust remembering, "There were stipulation's. If I went I could take one person with me, but that person couldn't be family. I have no idea why that was a rule but it immediately stopped the possibility of taking Goten or Papa. I suppose I'd already made the decision to go. So that left me with 3 possibilities of which I could choose. No offence Bura but I wasn't going to take you. Trunks, you had a business to run and I couldn't take you away from that. And Vegeta," she glanced over at him, he raised an eyebrow and smirked, "With grandpa gone you had to look after the Earth. I couldn't take you from your responsibilities here. So I told him I'd go by myself, which I'd originally planned to do anyway. When I told him I'd be going alone he sounded satisfied. He told me to go to Dende and I'd receive further instructions'"She stopped and took a breath.

Gohan and Videl looked sick at the thought of somebody else controlling their daughter.

"So you see, I didn't really have a choice. If any of us wanted to see Goku again I had to go. I believe now, that his motivation was for both of us to be lost forever. Then the Saiyan ranks would be weaker and more susceptible to attack. But I didn't know that then. So I went."

She stopped talking and looked around the group, hoping to see understanding for her reasons. Silence descended as they all contemplated what she'd told them.

"But why didn't you tell us you'd gone?" Bura sounded hurt. "Didn't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you Bura. But that was another one of his rules, I wasn't to tell anyone, I suppose it was more of his undermining tricks to make you feel we were gone forever."

"Well it damn near worked!" The bitter words exploded out of Trunks mouth, "The conniving bastard, whoever he is, we thought you both long gone."

Pan winced. "That's partially our fault too though. The next day when I left, I went to Dende and was again contacted. He sent me to some far off planet where I searched for grandpa. Eventually I met up with a funny little man who knew, as far as I'm concerned, far too much about Saiyans and Dragon Balls. He'd somehow heard about the Shadow Dragons and eventually I was able to drag out of him that he was from the dimension that Goku was imprisoned in. He had learnt all he knew from the stories being told."

She shot a reproving look at Goku, who grinned. "Hehe."

"After I'd learnt that I managed to persuade him to take me to his dimension."

"And just how did you manage to do that?" Videl looked worried.

Pan looked disgusted. "Yuck mum, not the way you're thinking about. I told him I was Gokus granddaughter and after mild display of power..."

Again she was interrupted, "What do you mean display of power?" Gohan was looking at her raised eyebrows demanding an answer.

"Aw c'mon Papa. I just flew a bit. But it was enough. The next day I was in a different dimension," She paused, musing on that, "It wasn't that different from ours was it, Grandpa?"

Goku wrinkled his brow, thinking about it. "Not really, there was still good and bad, different races and technologies. Food was the same. Must have only been the timeline that was different." No one laughed at his lame joke and he looked crestfallen.

"Anyway, so by this time a year had passed," she looked around, "You don't want all the details do you? No, I didn't think so. Carrying on.. I was now on Lexins home planet. He had taken me under his wing once he knew I was a Saiyan. I asked around, looking for Grandpa and eventually I got some responses. Apparently, and this is what I got told, he had been slumming it on the planet that just happened to be the ruling power in their universe. AND somehow he'd gotten involved in a power struggle between them and another faction. So I hopped the nearest transport shuttle and got a ride there to see if I could find him." She left off speech for a bit. She turned and looked appraisingly down the table at Goku. "Would you like to tell them what happened, or should I do the honour?"

Goku shucked down in his seat and a dull red blush started up his neck. "By all means, go ahead."

Pan grinned. It looked malicious to Goku. She was going to enjoy this and she had an idea that Vegeta would enjoy it twice as much as her.

"Let's not exaggerate this anymore than you have to."

Pan shot him an imperious look, "You said I could tell it and _I'm_ going to. Exactly the way it happened, from my point of view of course." And with a satisfied smile she began.

"Like I said before, I travelled to K-19 _(the name of the planet). _When I arrived, the security was unbelievable. I managed to get through because Lexin had had the foresight to forge a travel and residency chip for me. The guards were suspicious because they had been told to look out for people travelling alone that had little luggage, which I'm sure had nothing to do with Grandpa telling them to look for that as part of the campaign against the other faction. But I got through ok," Pans eyes lit up with humour as she remembered what happened next, "I got out on the street and was nearly knocked over by the crowd rushing to what looked like a huge stadium. I managed to snag one of them and ask what the big rush was for. He said the big fight was about to start. What could I do?" She held up her hands helplessly, a smile playing around the edges of her mouth, "I followed the crowd into the arena and whom did I see in the middle of the ring getting his butt kicked by a human? Who else but the mighty Goku! I watched the rest of the fight and just about died laughing when he lost."

Thinking back on it her body was racked with laughter and tears began to trickle down her face as she tried to keep talking through the giggles. "Granted _gasp_ he wasn't using _gasp_ his Saiyan power but still _wheeze_ it should have been enough to beat a human. Hell, I fought that guy and won." Finally she couldn't talk anymore and put her head on the table, shoulders having with laughter.

Everyone turned his or her eyes from the hysterical Pan to Goku, who was a deep magenta and was trying to hide behind Chichi. He spluttered, trying to explain. "It wasn't like that! I had to lose."

"Sure, sure Gramps. Whatever you say." Pan was wiping the tears from her face and grinned wickedly at him.

"No! It's true!' He was earnest in his efforts to try and clear his name. All the others in the room were in a state of denial and were willing to listen to what Goku had to say. All except one.

"So, a human managed to defeat the great Kakarot," Vegeta pushed himself up from the wall and uncrossed his arms. "You shame our race, baka. Or perhaps it just shows how weak you have become." He sounded disgusted and it was shown by the sneer on his face.

Goku opened his mouth to defend himself but was interrupted. "But just wait Vegeta! There's more." Pan got up and paced to the bench then turned to face the group. "The people still considered him their hero. He was their planets equivalent of the Earths Hercule!"

Someone gasped, Vegeta made a sound of utter horror and Goku, Goku buried his face in Chichis shoulder and groaned.


	6. Chapter Five

**A/N:** Hi. Yes, I'm finally updating. I am sorry about the delay. Our computer crashed then the new one crashed and this is a replacement computer until our new one is fixed but that's ok cause it means we finally have the internet and a text program. But I'm really annoyed because i lost all of my other chapters saved on my old computer which means i have to start all over again. Sigh. But anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review.

Kia Ora

**Chapter Five.**

"Goku is another dimensions Hercule?"

"But he's a SAIYAN!"

"I thought he was involved in a power struggle."

"Why was he fighting?"

"Did you see him, Pan?"

"What happened when you two met up?"

"Who won the power struggle?"

"What did you do for five more years?"

The questions grew louder as each person demanded they be heard and answered. Finally Pan let out an earsplitting whistle which made everyone fall silent and Gosan to wake and start crying.

"Great one Pan, wake the baby why don't you." Bura shot her an accusatory glare and ran to get him from the lounge where Videl had laid him. Pan rolled her eyes, looking really contrite. "Sor-ry." was mumbled under her breath as she pulled herself up on the bench and began to kick her legs.

She waited for Bura to come back before she carried on. "I'll finish my explanation and hopefully by then your questions will be answered. If they're not then you can ask and grandpa and I will try to answer them." She looked around everyone crowded around the table. "Maybe we should move to the lounge seeing as we've finished eating. We'll have more room."

"Good idea. Then the droids will have more room to clean up." Bulma ushered everyone through to the next room. Pan jumped off the bench and bumped into Goten, who had waited for her. He slung an arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him.

"Glad to have you home, kid. It's been boring without you around. No-one to spar with except Vegeta." He pulled a face, showing his deep enjoyment of those sparring lessons.

Pan looked up at him slyly, her arm around his waist. "Can't have been too boring. You would have had Bura all to yourself."

He yelped as she winked at him, pinched his butt and then moved quickly out of reach. She went and sat between her parents and grinned at him. He settled in beside Bura and glared at her, promising retribution. She flicked her eyes between him and Bura and then grinned even wider. Bura looked at him curiously, seeing Pan look between them. He smiled re assuredly at her and then glared even more at Pan. This was going to be fun.

Trunks looked on in amusement as Pan stirred up trouble with Goten. Back not even a day and already causing mischief. It was good to have her home. He tuned back in as he heard Videl ask what had happened next.

Pan turned her attention back to telling her tale. Her gaze drifted over to Goku where he sat squirming, next to Chichi. He looked 12 again as he was swinging his feet and looked mightily uncomfortable. He sighed and seeing him, Pan once again took up the telling of their tale.

"So, where was I? Right, Grandpa gets beaten by Raoul. They're fighting hand to hand, no ki blasts because Raoul's human and they don't really know what Saiyans are except for the little grandpa told them. Anyway, he's caught between these 2 factions and Raoul challenged his as Champion of the World or whatever. Apparently, and this is what I was told," She flicked a sardonic look at Goku, "The group Raoul was supporting was the better of the two so Grandpa decided to throw his support to them and started his campaign by losing to Raoul, thus making them the more powerful of the warring sides. So practically the whole city turns up to watch their hero fight and he gets beaten. You should have heard the crowd! I've never heard so much cursing in all my life. Picked up some good new ones," She winked at Goten, he grinned and mouthed 'Tell me later'.

"After the fight I caught up with Grandpa and there was much rejoicing." She sat back, crossing her arms over her stomach and let out a sigh.

There was silence. Everyone stared at her, then around at each other and then back to Pan

"That's it?" Videl was incredulous.

Pan thought for a bit. "Yeah, pretty much. Like Grandpa already told you, once I caught up with him and we both supported Raoul's faction and did some fighting, they won and our work there was done. I told him I'd come looking for him so he could come home. I never told him about 'the voice' that ordered me to find him, but I think he figured it out for himself," Goku nodded, "So we decided that since we were in another dimension we might as well explore it for awhile. We spent another two years traveling around, planet hopping, fighting, learning new skills and about different technology, stuff like that. Then we met up with Lexin again, he gave us a ship and we decided it was time to come home. Like we said before, only 3 years had gone by not 6. Guess that makes me 23." She muttered the last bit under her breath.

A contemplative silence reigned as everyone thought their own thoughts.

Gohan broke the silence, shifting in his seat to face Pan. "You still don't know who told you to go after Dad?"

She shook her head. "No, and I'm not sorry I went. I apologize for all the pain I caused everyone by leaving suddenly like that but I had to get Grandpa back."

Gohan smiled sadly and pulled her into his arms again. "We know you did Pan. You did the right thing." Releasing her, he turned to the rest of the room and smiled brightly. Addressing Bulma he asked, "Does these two arriving back warrant one of your reunion parties, Bulma?"

Perking up immediately at the thought Bulma clapped her hands together. "Of course Gohan! We'll have it tomorrow. Oh! There's so much to organize. Chichi, Videl, I'll need your help!"

The other women smiled as Bulma started listing all the things that needed to be done. She started to make her way out but halted as Vegetas voice rumbled throughout the room.

"Stop. The brat still hasn't said how she got her tail."

All activity froze as they looked at Vegeta and then Pan, who was in the middle of telling Goten and Trunks about some of the races they had encountered on their travels.

She looked around at everyone as they fell silent and then settled her glower on the Saiyan Prince lounging against the wall. He smirked.

"Yes Pan, do tell. We are most interested." Her gaze returned to Trunks and she started when she saw the almost hungry interest on his face. She frowned a bit, not liking his interest and wondered if it had anything to do with what had happened between them in the kitchen. Her tail started to tingle just thinking about it and a dull throb started pulsing at the base. She put a hand back to rub at it gently and narrowed her eyes as she watched him track her movements with gleaming eyes. She didn't think this was normal Trunks behavior but then it was pretty close to the full moon and he was a male Saiyan. She hissed quietly as she realized the implications of what that could mean. She looked over at Vegeta and saw that he was once again glaring angrily at his son. Another mystery to add to the confusion or was that just how he normally looked at Trunks? She had been gone 6 years, apparently. Maybe something had occurred between the two of them. Was possible. Vegeta had a temper and Trunks could be as stubborn as a mule when pushed. It couldn't be anything to do with her. Shaking away the thought she sighed, not wanting to have to explain and relive the most painful part of her absence. She turned pleading eyes on Goku, hoping he'd understand and help her.

Goku winced when he saw the desperate look on Pans face. He smiled sympathetically and spoke gently. "You're going to tell them sometime, Pan. I know it's not easy but you might as well get it done now."

Her shoulders slumped and she sighed, knowing he was right. She looked into the curious faces surrounding her and knew that some of them wouldn't understand the her pain in telling them what happened and others would understand straight away. The worst part would be if anyone pitied her. She'd never forgive them if they did.

"It happened about three months after we left K-19," her voice was abrupt after the expectant silence, "We we're on a small planet that Grandpa said was strangely reminiscent of Vegetasei. I laughed and said we'd better not find any other Saiyans like Vegeta here and then he said.."

"Alright Pan," Goku hurriedly interrupted her, "You don't have to recount our entire conversation."

"Why not, Kakarott? Got something to hide?" Vegeta straightened from the wall and took a step towards him.

"No, no. Of course not, just don't want to be here all night listening to every conversation we had as it's repeated, right Pan?"

Pan smiled innocently as Goku turned warning eyes toward her. "Of course not Grandpa." She replied demurely. No-one bought it. Pan was not demure.

"Where was I? Ok, we're on Whangaporoa, we meet the natives, look around for awhile, get settled in. One of them invites us to stay with them, so we do. They're quite taken with Grandpas tail. They speak a rudimentary version of the common language and we explain the origins of it and how we're related. They don't understand why I don't have a tail as well. We tried to explain, but they seemed adamant I should have one. We just let it go thinking it was some little quirk of theirs, but they didn't let up about it. They wanted to know the ways a Saiyan could gain a tail. Thinking back on it now we should have seen were they were going with all of this but we didn't. Grandpa told them the 3 ways to get a tail. Re-grow it, pull it out or extreme emotions under the full moon. Two of those weren't possible for me." Pan fell silent, eyes distant, staring.

As a group the others all turned to Goku. He was standing, shoulders tensed watching Pan with a pained look gracing his features. You could almost smell the confusion in the air, it was thick and riding alongside with it was pain. They could all feel Pans reluctance to tell them and now she was back with them the lat thing anybody wanted to do was upset her and cause her grief.

"Look, Pan," Trunks voice shattered the silence and made Pan jump. She turned to him and when he saw her eyes he glimpsed pain and anger shining rawly in them before she quickly hid the emotion behind a blank, unworried stare.

He blinked in surprise. Pan was one of the most emotive people he'd ever met. When did she learn to conceal her feelings? He gave himself a mental slap. She'd been gone 6 years. Of course she would've changed and possibly gone through experiences that moved her to become different. In his heart he mourned for the loss of the Pan he use to know and resigned himself to getting to know the new Pan. Not that she'd bee all that different. But some things definitely would be. He inwardly smiled, remembering how she'd reacted to his touch. Dende, but that had felt good. He came back to himself with a jolt, realizing Pan was still waiting for him to finish his sentence and his father was once again glaring at him. What was up with that anyway?

"Look, Pan. You don't have to tell us if you don't want to. We've got no right to expect and insist you tell us. If you want to explain it to someone later or not at all, then that's fine. We won't push you and we don't want you to hurt just because we're curious. All that matters is that you've now got your tail and with it, presumably, higher energy levels," He raised an eyebrow in question. She nodded. "That's good enough for us."

Murmurs and nods of agreement sounded throughout the room.

Pan was sceptical. "Can you really all just let it go? When I walk out of here tonight will that be the end of it unless I initiate it? No-one asking questions or dropping hints?" She turned burning eyes onto all the occupants of the room, trying to see the truth written on their faces.

Obviously she saw something that reassured her, because she relaxed and unclenched fists that had unconsciously tightened. "Thank-you. You really have no idea of what it means to me."

Bulma smiled kindly at the relieved girl. "Well, you and Goku have obviously had a long day. How about you both go and settle in at home and we'll see you tomorrow at 4pm for your welcome home party."

"Thank-you Bulma. It's very kind of you, but we don't need a party. Just being back and with family again is good enough."

"Nonsense Goku. Everybody will want to see you and Pan again. It's not just your family you left behind when you were gone. Your friends missed you too. So get plenty of rest. There'll be lots of food for you to eat." Bulma played her trump card, knowing there was no way Goku could refuse now.

"Well..that's very kind of you. Ok. Bye everybody. We'll see you again tomorrow." He waved in general at the room and gathering Chichi to him, started for the door. As he passed Pan she shook her head at him.

"And once again he is brought down by his stomach."

He shrugged and grinned sheepishly. He stopped in the doorway. "Are you coming, Son?"

"I think I'll stay at Gohans tonight, Dad. But I'll come home tomorrow morning."

Goku nodded and disappeared into the night sky, Chichi securely wrapped in his arms.

Gohan pulled Pan up off the sofa and with an arm around her shoulders steered her towards the door.

"Thank-you Bulma, Vegeta for your hospitality," As always, Gohan was unfailingly polite, "Look forward to seeing you tomorrow."

Goten and Videl with Gosan followed them to the foyer.

"Hang on." Pan pulled away from her father and walked back to where Vegeta was slouching. "Can I come train with you tomorrow morning?"

Vegetas' surprise didn't show. He stared emotionlessly as she waited for an answer. Finally he gave a tiny nod. "Be here at 6am. Don't be late."

She gave a quick grin and turning back waved goodbye to Trunks and Bura who were in shock over the thought of someone actually wanting to train with their dad.

Pan hugged Bulma. "Thank-you."

She then joined her family and finally started to make her way home.


	7. Chapter Six

**A/N:** Hi. I've had this chapter written for awhile but we haven't been connected up and now we finally are again so yay, I can post it. But…I'm shifting in less than a week and I'm going to a place where I won't have free access to a computer or the internet. So, this will probably be the last update for awhile until I buy my own computer. I will definitely keep writing the story so when I can get to a computer I'll update as much as I can. I really don't know how I'm going to cope. But anyway, thanks for the reviews, they were great. Don't forget to review this chappy. I wrote the end bit at work during my breaks so sorry if its not too good.

Kiaora

**Chapter Six**.

Dark figures running. Panting breaths fragment, echoing through the cavernous dome, darkness surrounding her, no light, no sense of direction. Lost, confused. Hands reaching out of the dark, grabbing, pushing. On her shoulders, she's shoved to the ground. Bodies piling on top of her. Straddling her, hands pulling, tugging. Screams and pain so intense it shatters the darkness and suddenly she's fighting for life. Twisting, scratching, violent struggling and she's free. Trunks face leers out at her suddenly and she drops defensively, rolling on the hard floor. Floor? She's in a bedroom. Bright lights blind her vision, blood stains her wrists where Trunks elongated fangs pierce the skin. He laps at the blood, tongue rasping, tearing the wounds. "Mine..." His eyes glowing, staring. She's against the wall in the Gravity Room. Vegeta pins her still, hands gripping. Her eyes are caught by the skin on his neck she breathes in. Warm, clean. He rests his weight against her and she looks down as the floor drops form underneath them. They plunge into endless star-lit skies. He cradles her into his arms and their tails intertwine. She leans forward. His eyes... "Mine." So Warm...

Pan bolted up in bed, breathing raggedly. She gasped, working to catch her breath. Lifting a shaking hand to her forehead it came away shiny with sweat.

"Kami…" was sighed out as she slowly got her heartbeat under control. She slumped back against the headboard, suddenly boneless. Her mind flicked back to the strange images encompassing her dream and she shuddered. That was so twisted…She shook her head dismissing the dream, not wanting to even think about analyzing any of the meaning behind what she had seen.

Glancing across at her bedside alarm clock, unchanged for six years, she catapulted herself out of the bed. Sweet Dende, she was going to be late. In panic she threw on the first training gi found and launched herself out the bedroom window.

Flying towards Capsule Corp, she grinned remembering the lecture her dad had given her when she was 13 about sneaking in or out of the house through her bedroom window at obscene hours of the morning. Oh well, guess he wouldn't mind too much. After all she only just got back and it's not she like she woke them up or anything. Ever. Her grin turned into a fully-fledged smirk as she thought of all the times she had snuck out and had never been caught. Oh, those had been the days. She and Bura had a lot of fun and what was even better was that the boys never figured that they weren't supposed to be out. Oh, yes. That was one of the greatest of their victories. Trunks and Goten, for intelligent guys, could be so thick sometimes. Her smile faded around the edges as she thought of Trunks. Seeing him in her dreams, drinking her blood of all things, was just creepy.

But then the stuff with Vegeta, now that was so weird. First of all he was married. Second, he didn't have a tail and third, well, he was Vegeta! Sure he might be the 'Prince of all Saiyans' but she'd never looked at him with anything more than awe, respect and a little bit of fear. And here she was on her way to spend three hours isolated and alone with him. Stupid, Pan, real stupid. It was too late to turn around. CC was fast approaching. Anyway, it was only a stupid dream. Not like it was real. She stopped abruptly and hovered over the top of the building, trying to get it through her thick mind that dreams were just dreams. They were not portents or glimpses of future possibilities. It was just because she was home, with a tail, and seeing everyone again after a long time. That's the only reason.

That decided she looked down and started to see Vegeta staring up at her. She cringed slightly but then grinned as she realized she must have been on time or else he would not be waiting for her. No, Vegeta did not give up his royal time for anybody. Seeing her smile, Vegeta gave an impatient gesture for her to hurry up and without waiting turned and stalked inside the GR.

This was going to be fun. As someone had mentioned the night before, along with her tail came higher energy levels and she couldn't wait to spar against someone other than her Grandpa. He was great to train and fight alongside with but after 6 years she needed someone who wasn't going to know her every move and weakness. At least with Vegeta he could teach her new stuff and wouldn't hold back anything. Especially after he found out how far her power level went.

Still grinning she descended from up high and entered the GR.

"Something amusing you?" Vegetas haughty question greeted her was she walked through the door.

"Hey Vegeta. Just looking forward to this spar."

An eyebrow lifted. "Really?" and with his mocking tone ringing in her ears a fist flew towards her face.

Three hours later the two Saiyans collapsed on the floor, bleeding and breathing hard.

"That was fun." Pan managed to gasp out.

"Hmph." Vegeta lay still and stared at the ceiling. "You didn't go to the full ability of your powers."

Pan levered herself up onto an elbow and glanced over at his expressionless face. "No."

Vegeta didn't ask her why. He simply nodded once. "Be here at 6.00am every morning."

A delighted smile spread across Pans face, "Thanks Vegeta."

He snorted. "Don't thank me yet. I'll push you till you wish your baka grandfather was still training you."

Pan grinned cockily at him. "Don't worry Vegeta; I won't go too hard on you."

He growled, the sound rumbling around the enclosed room. "Watch your mouth, brat."

A comfortable silence fell over the pair as they regulated their breathing and stood to stretch. Reluctant to leave Pan watched as he straightened his simple black gi. Sensing her hesitation Vegeta looked up and saw her nervously shifting from foot to foot. His eyes caught sight of a trickle of blood trailing down her pale neck, from a small cut left from his first blow to her chin. He paused and watched it fall slowly, mesmerized by the sight and tantalizing smell, until, Pan, worried about his glazed eyes wiped the blood away and rubbed it on her thigh. When this only transferred his attention to her legs she cleared her throat loudly to garner his attention.

His head snapped back up and he immediately scowled at her, angry with himself. "What are you still doing here?" He spun to walk away.

"Weelllll. Actually…um…I wanted to ask you about something," he paused, "It's about Saiyans and the way they work."

The reluctance in her voice had him turning back around to look at her, curiosity warring and winning over his appetite.

Before Pan could even begin to explain her question, Vegeta sharpened his gaze on her. "Why are you asking me? Goku or Gohan could answer whatever question you have. I've pounded enough information about Saiyans into them."

Pan heaved a sigh and resisted the urge to hunch her shoulders

"Yeah, but if you'd just let me ask you then you'd see why I don't want to talk to them about his."

"Get on with it then, I've got breakfast waiting."

"Look Vegeta, this isn't exactly the easiest thing to talk about ok. Your attitude isn't helping. I need to talk to you about this because if I asked Grandpa or Papa they'd not be completely truthful. They'd tell me what they think I wanted to hear, not necessarily the truth. So just be quiet and let me talk."

Vegeta face turned stony, not liking her tone. But when he saw the genuine distress on her face he sighed and gestured for her to sit. "Ask away."

"Well it's about last night and what happened when Trunks grabbed my tail."

At the mention of his son's name, Vegetas eyes hardened and he had to catch a growl before it escaped the confines of his throat. "If all you're going to do is drivel about my useless brat of a son, then you'd be better off talking to his mother."

Pan stared in amazement as he got up and started to pace angrily, fists clenched at his sides.

"Uh, ok, but that's no what I wanted to talk about. I mean, he's part of it but the important thing is _why _did I react when he grabbed it? I've never had that reaction when somebody touched it. Is it because he's a male Saiyan? Or is it just because I hadn't seen him for so long? Dende, Vegeta, this is _so _confusing!" By the time she'd finished her rant she was standing and was mimicking Vegetas stance.

To her chagrin when she looked at him she found a smirk gracing his features and it was growing. "This isn't funny, Vegeta!"

His smile turned humourless. "No, it isn't. You really don't have any idea so you?" He shook his head in disgust, "Your Grandfather truly is an idiot. I bet the first thing he did when you got your tail was explain about your energy levels. And of course your baka father wouldn't explain it to you because you never had a tail before. It probably didn't even occur to either of them to explain the mechanics behind it." He let out a breath and strode over to stand in front of her. "I'm going to tell you this once and once only. You react to a potential mates touch through your tail. A strong unmated male will make you shudder."

He stood arms crossed and watched as she processed the bombshell he'd just dropped. Her emotions flickered over her face too fast for him to process and finally she settled for a calm, blank face.

"I don't think that's something Grandpa should've neglected to inform me about. Does Trunks know?"

"He is aware of the tails functions. But because he doesn't have one he can't fully understand the implications."

Pan nodded in agreement, a thoughtful look resting on her face. "So, in reality he's the only one I'm ever go to react to seeing as he's the only unmated Saiyan around that isn't family."

Vegeta tilted his head slightly to one side and a look came into his eyes that Pan had never seen before. Or had she? She froze remembering her dream. His eyes…they had that same look in them from her dream.

Seeing Pans hesitation, Vegeta took advantage and moved in closer till a hairs breadth separated them. "Perhaps Trunks is not the only unmated Saiyan around."

Her eyes closed involuntarily as his warm breath whispered over her face and she started to tilt forward as his arm snaked around her back, pulling her in against his body.

His warm palm started to caress its way down her back until they hovered just above the base of her spine. Before he could take the last movement which would prove his statement true or false, Pan abruptly pulled away from him and was halfway across the room before he could react. He looked towards her, bewilderment furrowing his brow then turning to an emotionless mask as Bulma entered the GR.

Pan bent down to pick up her sweat-drenched towel and Vegeta followed the movement with his eyes as his wife chattered on in the background. Pan straightened and without another look towards the Prince, followed Bulma out of the GR, responding to her questions and accepting the offer of breakfast.

Vegeta was left alone in the room, staring out after the two women.


End file.
